Wipe My Tears
by Balletgrl055
Summary: Down in Erik's lair, Christine makes her choice to stay with Erik, and Raoul does the unthinkable. In the end, will Christine get to stay with Erik? Oneshot PLease RR


_A\N: Hello everyone! I hope everyone likes this story and reviews it...It's a very dark story for me, and a lot different then my other POTO fanfic (yes that was a shameless plug for my other story)... Well enjoy!_

_"Christine I love you." _Erik sang softly, as Christine slowly walked toward him. His eyes swelled with hope with each closer step. Could it be that his angel was actually returning to be with him. "No of course she isn't." He thought to himself. "She has her blond vicomte to marry, she has no time for me." Christine finally reached Erik, and in one graceful move, she fell down on her knees, and grabbed Erik's hands.  
"Oh Erik I'm sorry, can you ever forgive me, and take me as I am?" She cried, burying her head in his outstretched palms.

"What?" Erik asked astonished, not sure if he heard correctly.  
"I love you." She exclaimed, looking at him adoringly with tears in her eyes. Compulsively, she reached up, and grabbed Erik's head, and kissed him.  
"Mmph." Erik let out a stifled moan, as Christine wrapped her arms around him, and pressed against him eagerly. Before Erik could fully return the kiss, there was a loud scuffing noise, and they both broke apart to stare at a furious Raoul, who was standing in a corner in the darkness.

"Raoul, what are you doing here?" Christine said , getting up. "I thought I said"  
"Oh Christine, did you think I would leave gracefully in defeat?" Raoul asked, striding forward, and pulling Christine up by the arm.  
"Get your hands off her." Erik said through gritted teeth.  
"Ah the opera ghost." Raoul smirked at Erik. "Don't think I won't let you off so easily either." He stepped back, dragging Christine with him, as a bunch of policemen ran forward, and surrounded Erik.

"No!" Christine screamed, stepping ahead, her eyes flashing. Raoul pulled her back, and continued speaking to Erik.  
"I must admit that it would not suit me entirely just to have you thrown in jail and rot there. I want to make sure that you know Christine is mine." He wrapped an arm around Christine's waist, and pulled her towards him. He breathed in her sweet scent of lilacs, and sneered at the struggling Erik. Raoul nodded, and one policeman swiftly pulled Erik's arms behind his back, and handcuffed him. Raoul smirked, and heavily shoved Christine against the stone wall of Erik's lair. She let out a cry of pain, and Erik strained furiously against the six policemen holding him back.

"For God's sakes, you're policemen, why are you allowing this?" He asked, fuming.  
"Well, we are the vicomte's personal policemen, so we don't really care what he does." One policemen answered, tightening his grip on Erik's arm. Raoul threw Erik a sneer, before running his hands up Christine's body. She shuddered, as his hands came to a rest on her breasts.  
"Don't do this Raoul, I beg you." Christine cried tearfully, trying to push Raoul away from her.  
"Oh Christine." Raoul tried smiling warmly at her, running his hand down her cheek. "Soon you will be my wife, and I want to make sure that you know that you will obey me in every aspect." He raised his hand up, and smacked her across the face. Christine let out a cry, and Erik made a furious noise, but his strength was outmatched by the six policemen holding him back. Raoul gave Christine a leery smile, before kissing her harshly. He forced his tongue into her mouth, almost making her gag. His breath smelled sour. Raoul started breathing heavily, and closed his eyes in desire. Taking advantage of Raoul's momentarily blindness, she kicked him as hard as she could in his shin, and tried running towards Erik, but Raoul caught her, swung her around, and punched her. Christine started to fall, but Raoul caught her, and gently lowered her to the ground. She started to whimper.

"You unimaginable bastard." Erik hissed, enraged, still fighting to get released. "Do what you want to me, but let her go"  
"It must really irritate you, that I am the one who gets Christine's virginity, and you'll never touch her again. Your perfect angel will no longer be pure." He licked his lips, and lowered himself on top of Christine. Erik's breath hitched up a notch, and he felt utterly powerless to help Christine. Christine began crying, and Raoul shoved his hand in her mouth to keep her quiet. She bit down as hard as she could, and Raoul withdrew his hand quickly, swearing furiously. He gave her another blow across the face, and Christine tried pleading with him again, as he tore off a long piece of her petticoat.

"No, Raoul please." She begged him, shaking her head, her eyes wide with fright. He shoved the petticoat in her mouth, and tied the ends of it together, and the back of her neck. Raoul looked up at Erik and laughed at his angry, hurt, and appalled expression.  
"I'll kill you for this, see if I don't." Erik spat at Raoul, who only laughed again. Raoul grabbed Christine's full skirts, and pushed them up to her waist. He fumbled with the belt of his pants, and finally succeeded in pulling his trousers down. Breathing heavily, Raoul leaned towards Christine, and harshly entered into her body. Christine arched her back, and screamed in pain. Digging her fingernails in his back, she tried to push him off of her.

"Oh God, it hurts." She shrieked through her gag. Raoul grabbed his belt off of the ground, and raised it above his head. At this point, the policeman were starting to have some difficulty in restraining Erik, but they managed to push him back against the stone wall. Erik closed his eyes against Christine's pain, and cursed himself for his weakness. Christine spat out blood, and Raoul screamed triumphantly,

"You are mine! And there's nothing you can do about it!" He snickered at Erik, and came to a rest, and climbed off of Christine, pulling his pants back up. She lay pitifully in a heap on the floor crying, and there were some spots of blood on her skirt. She tried to get up, but painfully fell back down. Raoul walked over to Erik, who was still fighting like a caged animal. "Now I can't let you go, living your miserable life, because you probably would find me and kill me."

"You bet your foppish ass I will." Erik said through clenched teeth.  
"No, I'm afraid you won't." Raoul smirked as he pulled out his gun, and pulled the trigger. The policemen let him go, as Erik fell to the ground. Christine screamed, stumbled over to his fallen body.

"Oh Erik I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." She wept, holding her hand over his heart, where Raoul shot him. Erik opened his mouth to say something, but she covered his mouth gently. "Shh." She cooed, and kissed him softly. Pulling back, she saw that he was dead. She covered her eyes, and started sobbing softly. She noticed, Raoul dropped his pistol, and she swiftly grabbed it, and pointed it at Raoul's head. Raoul began laughing.

"Christine, you'd never shoot me, you're too good for that. Now let's go home, I'm sure you'll be a perfect wife now." Christine stood up, and backed away from him, still pointing the gun at his head, but she knew he was right, she could never kill another man. She twisted the gun around, and pointed it at her temple. "Christine, just put the gun down, you won't kill yourself, you're young and beautiful, with so much to live for." Raoul rationalized, walking towards her carefully. Christine took another step back.  
"Fuck you." She said, and pulled the trigger.


End file.
